


Texting with Kara Danvers

by ClarkeRipley



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-02 15:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8673091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClarkeRipley/pseuds/ClarkeRipley
Summary: The story of two awkward dorks in love





	1. Chapter 1

Lena Luthor was….disconcerted. If she used millennial lingo she would say she was shook to her core. She had gotten closer to the ridiculously adorable reporter Kara Danvers. At first she her reasons were more along the lines of a mutually beneficial arrangement. Giving a young reporter access and hopefully cultivating her as a possible L Corp friendly asset. By their second meeting it had become obvious that this would never work because Kara had far too much integrity and passion to work as a mere asset to anybody. 

But still Lena continued giving her access because she had grown to like the young woman. She was infallibly honest and friendly and there was virtually not a single trace of malice or deception in her .For someone who worked in the toxic environment that was corporate culture Kara was like a ray of sunshine.

So slowly Lena and Kara had gotten closer. The first gesture was Lena giving her unlimited access to her office and this was followed by multiple favors on both sides. Lena didn’t really have much experience with friendship but she had grown to think of Kara as a friend. She even provided Kara with her personal number something that very few people in the world had access to. It was fun at first. Sharing jokes, worries and a nearly endless stream of cute animal pictures Kara would send her

But then the…problem started. At first she though it was just her imagination ….but the last few days….well Kara’s texts were forward to say the least. She never thought that someone as innocent looking as Kara would state her…desires in such a explicit way. So to Lena’s great shame she had been avoiding dealing with the problem. Answering the texts with barely one word and making up excuses about being busy.

She just didn’t know how to deal with the situation. Kara’s gender wasn’t really the problem. Lena had both male and female lovers during her youth and she long ago accepted and felt comfortable in her sexuality. It was more Kara herself. Lena hadn’t had the time to think of starting a romance since her brother had gone insane. The family business and all the insanity around it was all too consuming. This had been what attracted her to Kara in the first place. She was like a breath of fresh air allowing her to take a break from her problems and feel normal. If she was honest she was quite attracted to Kara but until these texts it had never been an issue. It was in the background of her mind. She had admired Kara the way one admired a work of art. She was a gorgeous girl after all. But she had never considered actually pursuing her and she sure as hell hadn’t expected Kara to turn out to be the one to go on the offensive so to say

So Lena had a decision to make. Does she take the risk and embark on…whatever it was that Kara wanted or did she try and just stay friends? This had been the question that Lena had been struggling with for the last week and she had been trying to avoid it ever since. And that’s how she had found herself on this ridiculous charity event meant to gather funds…she had no idea what for to be honest but the organizer had seen fit to hire then a dozen clowns for the event 

Just as she began contemplating whether or not she should take a trip to check L Corps assets in Germany or better yet Japan she suddenly heard the voice that she been running away from this last week

“Lena” said the sweet and seemingly always cheery voice “ I am so glad to see you! It’s been a while. You must be so swamped with work!”  
“Kara….” said a startled Lena “ I did not expect to see you here”

“Oh Mr.Carr is having me check the foundation for possible corruption. There have been some rumors of financial improprieties. But never mind me! How are you? I missed our conversations. Do you have time to grab a coffee? My apartment is just around the corner”

Lena nearly choked on her drink

“ Kara….I know we should talk…but I am just not quite ready yet……I am really flattered and a part of me a big part of me definitely wants this….…but I just need some time ok?” she said as gently as she could before she rushed out the event hoping that she didn’t embarrass herself too much or damage her friendship with Kara

 

 

Kara was feeling miserable as she brooded on her couch with a huge tub of ice cream. Not just miserable but also very confused. She had considered Lena a friend. Her first real female friend mind you and the experience had been wonderful . Her daily texting with Lena had become the highlight of her day but for some reason Lena didn’t even want to be in the same room with her anymore and her texts were short and barely there. Her first thought was that Lena had found out about her being Supergirl but that didn’t really make sense considering what Lena said tonight. Nothing made sense

“ Oh god a full tub? What happened?

Kara’s head snapped to see that her sister had arrived. She had been wallowing so much in her misery that she hadn’t even heard her

“ I think I did something to ruin my friendship with Lena but I don’t even know what I did Alex. I am so confused”

“ Ok start from the beginning and go slowly” Alex said as she hugged her sister.

So Kara told her the whole story. How she and Lena had been getting close, how they even starting texting each other daily. She finished with the cryptic words Lena had told her at the party. A suspicion began to grow in Alex’s chest, suspicion born from knowing Kara for many many years

“ Kara can I see your texts to Lena?” asked Alex gently hoping that she will be able to dismiss her growing suspicions

“ Sure” Kara answered hesitantly. It was a breach of privacy but then again there was nothing really that personal in their texts anyway

Alex winced as she began reading Kara’s texting history to Lena. First from the explosion of smiley emoji and cat pictures and then the wince turned into outright groans as she easily located the problem

“Kara I can see what the problem is and I will talk to Lena about it but first there is some things we need to discuss’

“What? I don’t understand? Did I say something wrong” asked a very confused Kara as she tried to remember if she ever said something bad to Lena

“ It’s not so much wrong but more like easy to misunderstand’

“ Like what?” asked a very confused Kara. She though she had been quite clear in her texts

“ Well for one thing your abbreviations. I am guessing you think that dtf means downtown friend right?

“ Of course. What else could it mean?

“ Yeah try not to use abbreviations in the future. Also I know you absolutely love the café on the 69th street but not everybody knows it or how good the food there is so when you just say a 69 sandwich some people might the wrong idea”

“Wrong idea about what?” asked a confused Kara again

“And oh god did why did you send her a picture of yourself in a bra with the caption ‘wanna come over and check this out up close?”

“ It was a really cute bra I bought from Paris after I helped Clarke put down that big fire. I thought she might like it and pictures just don’t do it justice”

“Also I know you love roller skating but not everybody loves it as much as you so next time you want to tell Lena about your collection of strap on roller skates make sure to add the roller skate part after the strap on part”

“ What other strap on is there? Like a sandal? Alex why are you hitting your head on the table?”


	2. Dating with Lena Luthor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never had such a positive response to a story before and I am so glad you are all enjoying it :) I figured I owed you guys a second final chapter. Sorry it's a bit rushed but I am traveling tommorow and I won't have access to a computer the next few weeks. So I hope you enjoy the conclusion of Texting With Kara :)

“ Yes thank you for the clarification” stammered Lena as she tried to conclude the meeting with Alex Danvers as quickly as possible” I see everything quite clearly right now”

“It happens. Kara can be a bit….” Alex tried to elaborate in a weird combination of pity/embarrassment and barely concealed amusement

“Yes yes I understand. I am afraid I am late for a meeting so….” said Lena almost imploringly

“See you soon” 

Lena closed and the door and leaned on it. She felt like she would explode from embarrassment. As she looked back upon their exchanges now she could she how it would make a lot more sense that Kara would be an innocent and oblivious girl who didn’t know how to pick her words then some hidden sex maniac. 

“ Oh god” said Lena as she poured herself a drink. She had come extremely close to acting on what she thought were Kara’s suggestions a few times. The only thing that had stopped her was frankly the panicked thoughts that this could have all been a mistake and some grand misunderstanding and it would destroy her precious friendship with Kara. She had never been so thankful to be a paranoid nervous mess

She didn’t know how long she had stayed in the couch her brain going in loops trying to forget all the fantasies and hopes that had been unlocked after what she though were invitations and trying to see Kara as a platonic friend again. A platonic friend with the most amazing legs and the cutest little….

“Lena?” asked a gentle voice behind her. A voice she knew very well

Lena slammed her head back into the thankfully soft couch she was leaning on as she got startled by the last person she wanted to talk to right now. She was nowhere near ready

“Kara” yelped Lena as she scrambled to stand up and make herself remotely presentable. She was so going to give her secretary a piece of her mind. Yes Kara had a free access to her office but at the very least a warning would have been nice

“Hey…..” Kara waved awkwardly” I know I should have probably waited a little but I really wanted to apologize”

“Kara you have absolutely nothing to apologize for. It was all my fault. I should have realized that it was all a big misunderstanding….”

“No. Please don’t blame yourself. It’s all my fault. I really should have learned hum….I mean slang better. Think more about my words” Kara stammered as she accidentally broke the pen she was playing with nervously

Seeing how nervous Kara was as well it felt like a weight had been lifted off her chest. Perhaps their friendship would withstand this. Taking all the inappropriate thoughts in her mind she put them in a bag and stomped on it several times. None of this weirdness any more. So she looked straight into Kara’s eyes…ok that had been a bad idea. Her yes were just too gorgeous. So she concentrated on a safe space around Kara’s forehead 

“Well tell you what. Let’s agree that it was both of our faults and move on” said Lena with far more composure then she thought she had been capable off

 

Kara almost felt like floating as things with Lena seemed to finally work themselves out. She couldn’t help herself. She knew Lena was not a very physical person but she still hugged her

“I am so happy” Kara nearly squealed into Lena’s ear ”I really don’t want you to ever feel pressured”

“Pressured?” answered Lena with her nose doing that cute scrunchy thing when she was confused

"Yeah. I understand if you want to wait. After all we have only been dating for a couple of weeks. I would never expect sex from you so early.Or later. You can take as much time as you want. I just want you to feel comfortable” said Kara putting as much conviction in her voice as she could. Granted it hasn’t exactly been easy. It has been weeks and there wasn’t even a kiss but Lena’s comfort came at first place and she was willing to wait as long as she had to

“You think we are dating?” asked Lena her eyes nearly going out of their sockets in surprise. Wow she had beautiful eyes

“Of course! Wait aren’t we?” Kara responded now completely confused. Dating Lena had been the highlight of her last few weeks. Granted she kept it a secret because her sister and friends would freak out over her dating a Luthor. But it had still been wonderful. 

“Kara what on Earth made you think we are dating?’ gasped Lena

“Well you came to CatCo personally and asked me to be your date to the Gala?”

“That was just as friends” yelped Lena 

“Then there were all these times you brought doughnuts and flowers to my apartment”

“They just keep giving me flowers at L Corp and I thought you might like them at our friend chats! They would just rot in my office”

“You invited me to a Couples Candleight Chocolate Massage?!

“I..I…I just won this at a charity auction and thought it would be a shame to waste it!”

“You told me that my eyes reminded you of this old poem you read and you recited it to me. In French!”

“I was just you ….know….practicing my French skills! If you don’t practice a language you can forget it!”

“What about when you invited me to your place for a movie night and we cuddled while you fed me chocolate strawberries….”

“ Well that was just……I guess I could understand why you thought we could be dating” answered Lena with a cringe as she looked back upon her actions and could understand how she could have come off as a bit….gay

“So we are not dating…… Oh….I thought I had a female…I mean a girl friend” said a bummed Kara. She thought she had basically been living the plot of a romantic movie the last few weeks but it had apparently been all in her head. To say she was disappointed would be a huge understatement

“I am truly sorry if my actions gave you the wrong idea” said a solemn Lena

“I should have known I guess” responded a Kara who was busy wallowing in her own misery ”You are so classy and beautiful it figures you wouldn’t want to date someone like me”

“Kara I never said I didn’t want to date you” corrected Lena” I said I wasn’t aware that you thought we were dating”

Kara stared with a dumfounded expression

“So just to avoid any more misunderstandings…..?”

“Kara Danvers” said Lena with a gorgeous smirk” would you want to date me in a very romantic way?”

“ I would really really love to” answered a beaming Kara and grabbed Lena for the kiss she had been wishing for months. After what felt like an eternity she finally separated from Lena and looked deeply into her gorgeous eyes” I hope this was ok?”

“ It really is” answered Lena as she leaned in close to Kara’s ear whispering in the most seductive voice she had ever heard in her life” And for the record. I very much enjoy sex”

All Kara Danvers or more precisely Kara Zor El could think of in the next five minutes was to thank Rao for not putting her Supergirl suit under her now shredded clothes. And then….well her brain was not exactly in charge for the rest of the night….

 

Alex cut off the hack to Kara’s earpiece. She knew it was wrong to eavesdrop on her sister but she wanted to make sure that everything was all right and there were no misunderstandings. It was her duty as a big sister after all. She did not expect….that

And while she was a big sister and this would always be the core of her personality she also tended to be a petty bitch at times to with a naughty grin she couldn’t help herself. She whipped out her phone and typed a quick text

Clarke Kent aka Kal El aka Superman broke the sound barrier and windows shattered in his wake as he raced to National City. The quick text he received from Alex nearly gave him a heart attack “Lena Luthor has Kara”. He only hoped he wouldn’t be too late

Taking a hard stop in front of L Corp he quickly used his X-Ray vision to locate Kara and….

“ Oh Rao…no…what…...what are you …..what are you doing to my cousin? STOP THIS! No don’t that. Oh god no. This is the most evil thing that has happened to me” sobbed Clarke before he speed off to his Fortress of Solitude where he spent the next few days researching if Kryptonian science had a found a way to burn out memories


	3. The Proposal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is my New Year's gift you. I hope it brings you some joy after the hard 2016 we had. Sorry for the mistakes. I am too tired to edit and I wanted to post it on New Year

Two years. It had been two blissful years full of adventure, love and yes some sadness but mostly love since Kara and Lena finally managed to actually get things cleared up and admit their feelings towards each other

But despite the amazing experience that had been the last two years of dating the gorgeous CEO Kara was not satisfied. Not completely. Because the longer she spent dating Lena Luthor, the more she grew to love her and for some time now Kara knew in her heart that there was one last step she wanted to take. Namely as Mon El would say put a ring on it

For the past three months Kara had been agonizing in picking the right ring. She had even used her pod to scour the asteroid belts of the Solar System for the perfect diamond. It had been exhausting but she finally got it right. And today on their anniversary lunch she was going to do it. She was finally going to propose. To say she was nervous would be an understatement. Everything had to go perfectly

So she flew to the roof of the L Corp’s skyscraper. Lena had made a little sanctuary for them at the top, a beautiful garden and a small house that allowed them to rest in peace away from all their problems. Kara smiled as she saw that Lena had already prepared a rather sizable feast for the two of them. Stopping for a moment to admire her beautiful girlfriend from above she put her hand near her ear to activate the comm and put the last part of her plan into motion

“Sara do you hear me?” 

“I hear you. We are cloaked four hundred meters above you.“

Kara felt a little guilty for literally going to another dimension and recruiting the Legends to help her with the proposal. After all they were heroes and in charge of Time of all things and they probably had more important things to do. Except that before she had even finished talking to them all of the Legends had outright jumped at the chance and had crossed dimensions to join her. She should probably be worried that the people defending time seemed so…relaxed about their duties but right now she was only giddy about the fact that they were here. Keeping them a secret from Lena(and keeping them from destroying half of the bars in National City) had been a challenge but it was worth it

“Start on my mark”

Taking a deep breath she landed in front of her girlfriend and leaned for a kiss…that probably lasted a bit too long considering the time restraint of her plans

“Happy Anniversary” said a breathless Lena

“Hmmm” agreed an equally dazed Kara

“I hope your day was good” said Lena as she sat in her usual elegant way and poured them two glasses of wine. Well a glass of wine and a glass of an exotic alien drink which even Kara couldn’t pronounce

“I had to save a pet pig from a house fire” said a still haunted Kara. She didn’t mean to blurt it but she couldn’t help it

“Well that sounds …cute?

“The pig was bigger then me Lena! It was huge and it chewed my hair. People should not keep pigs as pets. They grow up. They ALWAYS grow up” said Kara with great conviction.

“So I am guessing you don’t want the bacon?” said Lena with a smirk

“Oh I do. I really do” answered Kara as she loaded up her dish with enough bacon to feed a midsized family while discretely checking her watch. It was time. Taking a deep breath of air to calm down she proceeded to the final step. Namely getting Lena to look up

Kara stretched her arms and yawned looking up in the sky. Using her super vision she could see the tiny nanobots in the air that the Legends had spread. The formula was a joined effort by Caitlin and Ray. All they needed was one single blast from her heat vision and they would bloom in the most gorgeous combination of silver and gold and write her question in the sky. She had spent over six hours in the desert testing it with the team

Except that Lena didn’t seem to be going along with the plan. Rather then join her in looking at the sky she seemed more intent in gazing at Kara lovingly. Which don’t get her wrong she loved. There was nothing quite as amazing as seeing Lena looking at you like this but now she really really needed her to look at the sky

“You seem lost in your thoughts” said Lena after a few moments

“I was just looking at how beautiful the sky is today. I mean just look at it” said Kara trying her best to be subtle

“The beauty of the sky has nothing on your eyes” said Lena letting her Irish accent slip through and Kara nearly whimpered. It was bad enough when Lena used these lines but when she added that gorgeous accent as well? Forget Kryptonite this was her real weakness

Kara smiled goofily at her girlfriend trying hard to keep herself from melting. She was so lucky. It was hard to pull herself back and restart her brain again. The problem was that when Lena was feeling romantic no power in the verse could stop her. You had her complete attention and adoration. But Kara had learned a lot about her girlfriend in the last two years. She dared to say that she had learned about Lena as much as you possibly could about another human being. And Lena had one weakness. Proper manners when it came to eating. It was something that Lilian had practically beat into her. Kara had discovered it earlier in their friendship long before they even started dating. Lena was far too kind and far too afraid to become like her mother to every criticize someone about the way they eat but whenever Kara would enter her “human vacuum” mode she could practically see Lena’s body language screaming how uncomfortable she is 

So Kara had trained herself to eat slowly and in a civilized manner. It wasn’t easy and Lena had objected several times saying that Kara should eat in whatever way she was comfortable but Kara didn’t want her girlfriend to stress needlessly. But now she had to break her self imposed rule. She hated doing it but she knew that it was the only way to snap Lena out of her laser like focus on romance. So she reached for the biggest potsticker on the table and practically stuffed it in her mouth. Except Lena didn’t seem to go along with the plan again. Rather then politely turn her head and look at the sky like she did whenever someone around her had atrocious table manners her eyes widened in panic

“Kara no!” she screamed

 

Lena Luthor used to think she was cursed. After she lost her parents at a very early age her life had turned into a series of miserable surprises and tragedies. Every time she thought that something good had come her way it had turned out to be a poison in disguise. After spending six months in a miserable orphanage she had been over the moon. Yes she had a vague suspicion that the reason she was chosen rather then other children was due to her test scores. Lionel had talked about this a lot but still she didn’t really think anything of it. It doesn’t matter how a family came together, the important was that they were family right? 

Well that had turned out to be wrong. Lionel was only interested in the potential of her brilliant mind. He had her study with tutors from dawn till dusk and barely cared about anything other then her latest achievement while Lillian outright hated her. You could see it in her eyes but you didn’t really have to. Every time Lena picked the wrong fork at dinner, every time she didn’t sit straight, every time she talked with her natural Irish accent Lilian’s lips would curl at disgust and she would look at her as if she was some animal who broke into her house. Lilian hated the fact she was stuck with a daughter that came from the poor slums of Dublin and who would never fit into high society. The only light in her life had been Lex. He had been, her friend, her brother her family. At least she used to think so. After watching the Danvers sisters and their amazing bond she understood that Lex hadn’t really behaved like a loving brother, he had simply been a decent person who treated her politely and Lena had been so starved for love that she had put him on a pedestal. But Lex’s decency fell apart alongside his sanity and Lena had been left with the bitter taste of disappointment again

Becoming CEO of L Corp was the same bitter disappointment. Rather then receive the respect she had been owed for her tireless work and dedication all she got was scorn and hateful looks Crusty old white men looking down on her even though she worked twice as hard as any of them and achieved ten times more. The people of National City hadn’t been much better. No matter what she did whether it was saving Supergirl or the entire alien population of the city all they could see was a Luthor.

She had come to terms with the fact that she would never find love or happiness but what she didn’t expect was Kara Danvers. She was a ray of sunshine that made everything she touched better. Lena had been enamored at first sight. The girl’s kindness and warmth had been like a magnet. But perhaps the most fascinating thing about her was that she cared. Not just about her family or her friends or her power or something like this. No she cared about everybody. While most people were just polite in their daily interactions Kara truly cared. She wanted to get know everybody, she was interested in who they were and how they felt.

Lena had been suspicious at first. Nobody could be that good, that kind but after she found out much to her amazement that Kara was the real thing she only felt pity. She knew that it was only a matter of time until Kara’s world was crushed and she joined the rest of humanity in bitterness. So she tried to enjoy Kara’s company as much as she could before the world warped her. But again this didn’t happen. Even with all the pain Kara didn’t change. If anything she grew into an even more wonderful person

When she got to know Kara more she also found many surprising things about her. Like for example the fact that her initial impression was wrong. She was not a human puppy. Not some hippy who thought of flowers the whole day. No Kara was a real person. She felt hatred, she felt envy and she felt anger, so much anger. Enough to burn the world. But unlike Lex she didn’t let those emotions turn her into something ugly. She learned from them. She grew. Became even more compassionate. 

She didn’t even know just how much until alter after they had grown close enough for Kara to trust her with her secret. A particular nasty episode with Red Kryponite showed them just how much Kara had grown as a person. Unlike last time when she was caught unaware and still dealed with her darker emotions by suppressing which led to her nearly murdering her sister this time Kara had fought the Red Kryptonite. Fought the temptation and won. You could see how hard it was for but she still did it. She learned how to live with the darkness, to not let it overwhelm her. She had never been more terrified or more proud of then in this day and that’s when she finally knew. Kara was the one, the one thing in this world that would never disappoint her. That would always be there for her. The one person she could love completely and fully and would love her back. She finally believed it

And that’s when she finally decided it was time for the next big step. She thought about it for a long time , she wanted to make sure that she wasn’t rushing into but after a rather long conversation with Alex that included no less then a dozen death threats and four hugs the older Danvers had assured Lena that not only would Kara accept her proposal she would be over the moon about it

She believed Alex but she still wanted to get everything right, so she slowly but surely started working on the perfect proposal. She built an entire house and a garden on top of L Corp. Something which wasn’t technically legal so she had to contribute heavily to the campaign of the mayor and four different city councilmen till she her permission. The fact that the roof of her building had already been half ruined before she bought it helped a bit. Nobody could really tell her just how exactly the roof had been nearly destroyed but since Maxwell Lord used to own the building she guessed it had to do something with his mediocre attempts to imitate her brother 

Then she had to import two sakura trees from Japan because the falling cherry blossoms were one of Kara’s favorite things in the whole world and she always dreamed of experiencing it like in those Japanese movies and anime she liked to watch. This was complete with a garden that held close to a dozen species of plumerias in honor of one of their first conversations and a small flock of white doves that were brought in today.. Those little beasts had turned out be a living horror to deal with. She thought that old white rich men were the worst people in the world before she met dove trainers

And inside the house was an even bigger treasure. An enormous fridge filed with delicacies and a library filled with books translated into Kryptonian so that Kara could feel at home. The last part was actually the hardest. Kryptonians had a ridiculous language that was a bitch to translate and a significant part of human phrases and idiots didn’t even make any kind of sense in this boring utilitarian language. They still made Kara happy though so Lena was satisfied. And even more they contributed a significant step to Lena’s master plan. Namely making their rooftop sanctuary feel like a special place worthy of a proposal

Kara’s little hobbit friend Winn said that she was being ridiculously extra when she recruited him to help him gain access to Hologram of Kara’s mother. She had no idea what this meant but she didn’t care. She had the best superpower of all. Money. And she was going to use to make her girlfriend happy.

The second part of her plan was more difficult. Coming up with the ring. Diamonds were out of the question. Lena had intimate knowledge of just how dirty the diamond industry was. Luthercorp had some significant investment before she pulled out and she wanted nothing to do with it. She was very well aware that the so called conflict free diamonds were bullshit, a smoke screen that meant practically nothing considering the sheer amount of corruption in the industry. She had considered other gems, maybe pearls until she remembered the fact that she was a scientists and she could simply make her own diamonds. Artificial diamonds were better anyway. It took her twenty eight tries until the diamond she created was good enough for her standards. She admits that it may be slightly on the largish side but so what. She attached to a ring that she designed herself. Platinum interwoven with carbon nano tubes which turned it into the most indestructible ring you could make with human technology. She knew how extreme Kara’s life could get so she wanted to make sure that Kara didn’t have to worry about keeping her ring safe

Opening her phone she checked the tracer she had slipped into Kara’s suit this morning. She was flying over the west side of the city so Lena still had time. She quickly checked that the stupid doves were still in place, god they were stupid but they looked so good in pictures. After checking that everything is functioning as promised she looked after the most important part of the plan. The huge jumbo sized potsticker she made for Kara and the place where she hid the ring. For a human proposal this would be a bad idea but it’s not like Kara could break a tooth. Her phone beeped to alert her to her approaching girlfriend and she quickly took a seat and pretended to be calm even though her heart was beating a thousand beats per minute. This was it. The grand moment

Watching her girlfriend land Lena couldn’t help but get lost in their kiss.

“Happy Anniversary” she said nearly out of breath. She had actually considered reviving a few of Lex’s old projects about creating super powers just so she could keep up with Kara when it came to making out. 

“Hmmm” agreed an equally dazed Kara

“I hope your day was good ”said Lena as she poured some drinks. She was really happy that she found this alien bar. The few times Kara had gotten drunk had been some of the funniest in Lena’s life. She carefully set Kara’s glass next to the potsticker. It was weird that she still hadn’t noticed it. She usually had a laser like focus for any food in a ten meter radius around her

“I had to save a pet pig from a house fire” said Kara with the tone she usually reserved for when she had to save snakes or sharks. Kara’s aversion to sharks still baffled Lena. No matter how many times she tried to explain to her girlfriend that even if she was human they would not attack her and that they were endangered Kara was still scared of them. Why couldn’t she see that sharks were basically ocean puppies who just had bad eyesight and tended to nibble on things?

“Well that sounds …cute? Lena said while taking a bite of her own potsticker hoping that this would spur Kara into action

“The pig was bigger then me Lena! It was huge and it chewed my hair. People should not keep pigs as pets. They grow up. They ALWAYS grow up” said Kara with cutest pout on her face.

“So I am guessing you don’t want the bacon?” said Lena and smirked. She was quite proud that she managed to steer the conversation back into food territory

“Oh I do. I really do” answered Kara and Lena nearly jumped at delight as she finally started paying attention to the food and loaded her dish with some bacon…..but then she started looking at the sky again. For the fourth time since they had sat down. What on Earth was happening? You could never tear Kara away from food and she barely paid attention to the t feast that Lena had prepared. She just seemed to be staring at the sky. Could she be sick? She knew nothing about alien diseases. What was she supposed to do?

“You seem lost in thought” said Lena finally. She wasn’t 100% sure that Kara was sick although the fact that the potsticker still remained untouched was a strong indication of this. Still she wasn’t sure and she wasn’t going to bring it up herself. Maybe this was still salvageable. Maybe Kara was just unusually distracted

“I was just looking at how beautiful the sky is today. I mean just look at it” said Kara and Lena now figured it out. Kara was trying to be romantic

“The beauty of the sky has nothing on your eyes” said Lena letting her Irish accent slip through. Lena could knew exactly how to turn up the romance herself and she was delighted to see Kara’s reaction

And then finally it happened. Kara reached for the potsticker. Oh god it was happening. It was happening. She discreetly turned on the cameras so they could capture this moment for eternity. But Lena’s elation quickly turned into horror as Kara did something she hadn’t done in months. Rather then take a small bite she stuffed the entire potsticker in her mouth

“Kara no!” Lena screamed in panic as she didn’t know exactly how to convey to Kara not to do this. But if anything her scream just startled her girlfriend and she swallowed or at least tried to before she started choking. Lena immediately jumped and tried to give her the Heimlich maneuver. Which she wasn’t sure would even work but she didn’t care. She had to try something. She was not going to lose her girlfriend to a potsticker!

 

 

Kara had no idea why her girlfriend was screaming as she was too busy chewing the delicious potsticker to ask. And that’s when something unusual happened. She actually hurt her tooth which shouldn’t be possible. No food on Earth could withstand her teeth. Startled she swallowed and felt something get stuck in her throat

She tried coughing but whatever it was seemed to be lodged tightly in her throat. Before she even knew what was happening she felt her girlfriend grab her and try to give her the Heimlich. Kara was starting to panic a bit as she felt the lack of oxygen giving her flashbacks to when she brought Fort Rozz into space and nearly died. Finally using all her strength and with the comforting presence of her girlfriend holding her tight Kara gave an all mighty try and the finally the object stuck in the throat launched itself in the air nearly taking out her front teeth.

Completely baffled by what this could have been she used her super vision to zoom in on the rapidly ascending object and saw…a gorgeous engagement ring. But before Kara could even wrap her head around the fact that Lena had been about to propose the ring disappeared. The baffled Kryptonian didn’t really have wonder for long where the ring had gone to because in the next moment there was a loud explosion and the Waverider became visible again. And smoking and oh Rao falling down right on top of them. She hugged Lena tightly trying to protect her but before it crashed into them the Waverider blinked out of existence. Kara let out a relieved sigh that her friends manage to get control and steer it away

“ What….” a shocked Lena started to ask but then some flaming debree approached the nanoboat cloud. For a second the gorgeous “WILL YOU MARRY ME” message flashed in silver and god just like she had planned but then the smoke filled with exotic particle from Waverrider disaster touched it and there was a loud explosion that shook the entire building. Still holding Lena close to make sure she is shielded she saw how her beautiful message went from a gold and silver to a fiery red and several letters outright exploded After the chain reaction finished all that was left was a hellish looking sky saying “WILLY MARRY ME’

Finally having a moment of peace and still holding each other close Kara and Lena looked at each others faces. Their eyes mirrored the shock but also the happiness they felt and just as they were about to open their mouths to express their feelings a pigeon smacked Kara right in the face. This was followed by a dozen more terrified pigeons that seemed intent on killing them.

Kara spit out a few feathers and a few cherry blossoms blown over by the explosion and tried to gently redirect the birds away with her super breath but this seem to make it worse. The pigeons became even more terrified and started doing….what terrified pigeons do.

“ Eww it’s in my hair” said a disgusted Kara but her hair was not the only thing affected as several dozen more pigeons got them. Kara and Lena huddled together trying to withstand the intense barrage. It felt like an eternity but it was only thirty seconds until the pigeons flew away. By the end they looked like modern art with a mixture of bird crap and cherry blossoms sticking all over them

Looking at the sorry state they were in they both laughed. It was not everyday you got crapped and blossomed.

“It looks like we had the same idea….with the same success” said an amused Lena

“Great minds think alike. I am sorry about your ring but …” said Kara as she kneeled in front of Lena” mine is still here. Lena Luthor will you marry me?

“I can’t think of anything I want more Kara Zor El Danvers “said Lena finally getting to use the skill she had been practicing for months, her voice full of love and happiness

Kara nearly floated in joy as she heard the wonderful phrase coming from Lena’s mouth in perfect Kryptonian. She approached Lena intent on giving her a world shattering kiss but a gentle hand stopped her

“Kara I want nothing more then to kiss you right now but I really really think we should take a shower first” said Lena awkwardly

“Oh thank Rao. I didn’t know how to bring it up” said a relieved Kara

And thus a Luthor and Super took the next step in their new life together

 

_____________________________________ ♥___________________________________

 

At Catco:

Several blocks away all the reporters at Catco were stuck to the windows after hearing the loud explosion. Snapper face fell when he realized that instead of a possible super powered fight the cause was some idiot trying to do sky writing

 

“Great. Now we have to cover this bullshit. As if the Kardashians weren’t bad enough. Kowalski find out who hell Willy is and who wrote this goddamn message. Johnson get the public opinion on it. Where the hell is Danvers? Someone needs to talk to the nerds about how our sky was set on fire”

The mystery would never be solved and Willy would become not only a urban legend but also a popular internet meme

 

At the DEO:

Mon El was miserable. Ever since this cursed woman Sara Lance had come into town it had been nearly impossible for him to get laid. Once upon a time he thought he had an irresistible charm but the blonde beast had shattered this belief. Not only did every woman, man and alien in National City seem to be drawn to her but she seemed to have made it her personal mission to steal every person he was hitting on. As soon as he was getting somewhere she would swoop in and sweep them off their feet

And so here was back the DEO being miserable. He didn’t really mean to come here but he had broken his computer at home and he didn’t know how to get a new one so he ended up coming to a place where he knew they got the best computers. He wasn’t a big fan of porn. He much preferred the real thing but desperate times called for desperate measures. Quickly he snuck in the closet where Winn had set up his secret laptop. Apparently Winn and Kara’s mate had been engaging in some virtual game. Winn complained quite often about how Lena was playing dirty and that it was only a matter of time until he hacked L Corp or something like that. He wasn’t really listening. As he sat on the computer ready to open the pages of the porn he noticed a notification blinking on the lap “ Unencrypted L Corp webcams detected” 

Curious he clicked on it and the images of Kara and her mate appeared. Mon El perked up. Was his luck coming back? Was Kara about to mate? He watched the screen intently and soon he started laughing so hard he broke his chairs. He couldn’t stop laughing for five minutes as eagerly pressed the buttons that would send the video to his mail. Now how was it done exactly? Send all? Of course he wanted the all of the video.

In much better mood he headed home when he noticed a commotion at the DEO. All agents seem to be staring at their phones or computers. As he passed one of them he could clearly hear Kara’s voice exclaiming “Eww it’s in my hair” and that’s when he remembered the lecture Winn gave him about mail and what the send to all meant. Damn. Kara was going to kill him in the next training session

At the Waverrider

Sara Lance was having a good day. It was always good to see Kara and the romantic in her was very happy to see that she and Lena were finally going to make it work. And travelling to other dimension was quite fun. Granted they would have some problems when they got back. Rip was probably going to give them another lecture about the fact that they handcuffed him in a spa and took the Waverider for a joyride but honestly he didn’t need to have such a stick in his butt. What’s the big deal about crossing some dimension and helping out a friend? Besides spending a few days at the spa might help him relax

Speaking of helping

“Gideon what’s our status?”

“The Nano Cloud is functioning at a 100% capacity Miss Lance. I have tapped in Miss. Luthor’s camera feed and Miss. Danvers comn system. I will let you know when it’s time”

Sara listened to some music while watching the two lovebirds being adorable. She couldn’t help but laugh when she saw Kara stuffing her mouth. But soon she wasn’t laughing as Gideon loudly proclaimed

“A carbon projectile has pierced the engine core. An immediate time jump is required to vent the energy. Also our stabilizers are shutting down”

Shit” cursed Sara as the Waverider lurched and headed straight down. She pulled the steering with all her might and yelled ” Initiate Time Jump”

“To when Mis..”

“I don’t care. Do it” she shouted 

 

Lord Technologies roof (1 year ago)

Doctor Jane Han was not a happy person despite being of the most accomplished women in the STEM fields. She had made it to Vice President of Lord Technologies and one if it’s leading scientists. Everybody expected her to be happy, to be proud but these people never had to work with the living nightmare that Maxwell Lord. 

“Janey my dear this is a surprise, but a pleasant one. I could use another witness to my triumph. This moment is going into the history books and if you play your cards right so are you” he said to her with a tone that was supposed to be seductive but just came off as very creepy

“ Sir…”

“Janey how many times must I tell you, for you it’s always Max” he said with a wink

“ Max” she said gritting her teeth and trying to relax herself by going back to the wonderful dream she had last night that involved her drowning Lord slowly “did you actually steal alien technology from the government!?” Do you understand how much trouble we could get into? Luthorcrop is already breathing down our necks and trying to take over. This could destroy us”

“The government is hoarding technology that could change the world my dear. I am merely freeing it for the good of all humanity. My new reactor will guarantee clean renewable energy for all of humanity. And once I triumph ot only will of humanity worship me but that stuck up bitch Lena Luthor will know her place. As long as I am here she will never take my company”

“I saw the blueprints. There is a significant chance that this reactor could damage the geomagnetic field of Earth and kill us all”

“My dear I don’t know if you are a familiar with the details of the Manhattan Project….”

“I am a nuclear physicist…” she tried to interrupt him but as always she got ignored

“….but if you were you would know that they also believed that there was a significant chance that an atomic explosion could set the atmosphere on fire and kill us all and yet went though with it! That’s how true scientists work. They take risks!”

“Well I can’t let you take this risk” she said firmly

“So be it. You will not be part of my greatness. Security take her away”

As the security guards literally dragged away while she desperately tried to explain that Maxwell Lord was going to get them all killed a literal space ship appeared out of nowhere just a dozen meters above them. The spaceship was headed straight towards the building and Doctor Han was already making her peace when the ship veered sharply at the last second. There was a horrible screeching sound as the ship scrapped the roof of Lord Technologies turning Maxwell Lord and his experimental reactor into pancakes before it pulled up and headed straight to the skies again where it disappeared

 

“Gideon. Did we hit something?” asked Sara as she finally caught her breath

“I am afraid my sensors weren’t working Miss Lance but I do believe we might have grazed the roof “

“Guess we got lucky. I doubt a torn up roof will change much of history. Now bring us back. We have an engagement to celebrate!” Sara said smiling as she already started planning just how she could get Kara and Lena to let her organize their bachelorette party. This was going to be epic

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a one shot. I don't know how it turned into this
> 
> Happy New Year. I hope 2017 is kind and it brings you a lot joy,love and good health.


End file.
